


Satedan Supplies

by ami_ven



Series: On the Run [15]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: mcsheplets, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d had a baby for less than twenty-four hours when John and Rodney realized that they were going to need some specialized equipment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satedan Supplies

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "msheplets" prompt #050 "return"
> 
> (These will be posted here in publication order. To read them in internal chronological order, head to the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/360539.html).)

They’d had a baby for less than twenty-four hours when John and Rodney realized that they were going to need some specialized equipment.

They had been doing all right with their repurposed Ancient outpost— better than all right, even. John had taken to calling Rodney ‘the professor’ for his ever-increasing ability to make something usable out of old and broken parts, until Rodney had asked whether that meant John was Ginger or Marianne. They had everything they needed for four grown adults, but absolutely nothing that would help them care for a day-old infant.

“There are several of our trading partners with whom I can make… discreet inquiries,” said Teyla. “I don’t believe we should allow it to be widely known that we have a child.”

“Yeah,” John agreed, looking down at the baby asleep in his arms. He’d hardly put her down since they’d gotten home, except when Rodney was holding her. “We do still have plenty of enemies.”

Teyla nodded. “I can go alone, and imply that I am seeking supplies for the Athosian settlement.”

“Sateda,” said Ronon, suddenly, and they all turned to look at him.

“Your home planet?” said Rodney. “Didn’t the Wraith destroy it?” John elbowed him, careful not to jostle the baby. “What?”

“Yeah,” said Ronon, not sounding offended at all. “There’s no people left, but there might be some stuff we can use.”

“And you’re okay with going back?” John asked, carefully. 

“Yeah,” Ronon said again.

Teyla touched his arm. “We would understand if you were not,” she said. “What happened to your world was a terrible tragedy.”

“Yeah,” said Ronon. “But there’s nothing I can do to fix that. If there’s something on Sateda that we can use for the baby, I’m okay with going back. Wasn’t quite the same as your Earth technology, but our stuff was pretty advanced.”

“Okay,” John agreed. “Thanks.”

They all wanted to go, of course, but Rodney agreed that they couldn’t risk bringing the baby with them, and stayed behind with her. John piloted their ‘jumper through the ‘gate, but he kept an eye on Ronon.

“This way,” he said, as soon as they’d landed, and strode off down the ramp.

John stopped short— the planet was _dead_. It looked just like the set of some disaster movie, buildings half-fallen and debris strewn everywhere. Teyla rested a hand on his arm, startling him.

“It is like this on many worlds,” she said, softly. “But if it were your world that was destroyed, would you not want what you had left behind to help the living?”

“Yeah,” John agreed. “I guess I would.”

“Hey!” called Ronon. “You guys coming?”

They followed him to a large building, and Ronon picked his way through the ruined lobby like he knew where he was going. “This is the hospital,” he said, gruffly. “Melena used to work here. She died when the Wraith came.”

“Our sympathies,” said Teyla.

“Yeah,” said Ronon. “She did a round in the maternity ward, when she was training. I used to come in and hold the babies, sometimes.”

“So, you’re volunteering to babysit?” asked John, but Ronon just snorted.

Most of the hospital was no more than rubble, probably from a Wraith hive ship in orbit, but they managed to find a few storage rooms with usable supplies. John felt a little overwhelmed as Ronon and Teyla sorted through the stuff, handing him things to carry.

“The men of your world do not help in childcare, do they?” asked Teyla, wryly.

“Some of them do,” John protested. “Just not, you know, _me_.”

“You’ll learn,” said Ronon.

The moment the puddle jumper landed back in their outpost, and John opened the hatch, Rodney hurried aboard and pushed a whimpering baby into John’s arms. “She missed you,” he said, then seemed to only just notice the supplies. “Hey, you found stuff.”

“Yeah,” John agreed, bouncing the baby— seriously, she needed a name— in his arms. “Were you two okay?”

“Did you find any formula?” Rodney countered. “I gave her some sugar-water, but…”

“This box,” said Ronon. “I’ll show you how to make it.”

Rodney shot a confused look at John, who shrugged and followed Ronon out of the ‘jumper, still holding the baby.

That night, John and Rodney put their daughter to bed in a proper crib, a common Satedan design that wasn’t that different from an Earth one. She had real cloth diapers, and plenty of formula for the time being, and… John was feeling a little less overwhelmed, watching her sleep.

“Ronon,” he said, turning to find him and Teyla in their bedroom doorway. “I… thanks.”

He nodded. “I found some books, too, when we were there. History, and stuff. When she’s bigger, can I teach her about Sateda?”

“Of course,” said John, and Ronon smiled.

THE END


End file.
